Safety
by jinxiejinx
Summary: The complicated relationship between Amano Akira’s Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters, Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro; 1896 pairing. This is meant to take place in TYL! Ten Years Later prior to the Future Arc; told in 10 scattered parts in a few chapters
1. Chapter 1: Always chasing safety

"**Safety"**

_AN: This is a three-chapter fanfiction in 10 scattered parts of the complicated relationship between Amano Akira's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters, Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro; 1896 pairing. This is meant to take place in TYL! (Ten Years Later) prior to the Future Arc. Each part has a line from a drabble I wrote. Written in three chapters but they're all interconnected._

_**You wake up, you lost your escape,**_

_**You run to the person who you think can save you,**_

_**You ask yourself; "Is this safe?"**_

"_**Is anything safe anymore?"**_

_**You got lost between your dreams and reality,**_

_**Between your illusions and disparity,**_

_**And you thought you were going to be saved,**_

_**But then, you became the saviour,**_

_**And that's when you realise you were never alone,**_

_**But you will never be safe, either.**_

**---**

_**You wake up, you lost your escape.**_

_Be careful what you wish for, Chrome._

Chrome Dokuro opened her eyes. She woke up; lying on a hotel bed alone and she realised that she was not in an illusion anymore. Rokudo Mukuro would sometimes enter her dreams as an illusion and she remembered before she opened her eyes that she was lying in Mukuro's arms as he brushed her hair.

Chrome touched her eyepatch covering her right eye.

"Mukuro-sama?"

_I know where your heart wants to go, sweet Nagi._

"I just want… I want to see if he is ok, Mukuro-sama."

No response.

Chrome realised that Mukuro had left her again.

She grabbed her coat and put on her soft leather boots before hurrying out of the hotel to the rainy evening streets.

_Kyoya…_

--

_**You run to the person who you think can save you**_

Hibari was on the phone to Dino Cavallone. Dino was briefing Hibari on further information on some new ring boxes. Hibari thanked Dino and Dino asked Hibari what he was planning to do for the next few days in Italy before returning to Japan. Before Hibari could answer, he heard a knock on the door.

"I have to go…"

Hibari hanged up on Dino and opened the door to find Chrome standing in front of him. She was drenched from the rain.

"Kyoya…"

Hibari pulled Chrome inside his hotel room and tossed her a towel that was folded on his bed.

"What are you doing, Chrome?"

_Why are you here, Chrome?_

"Kyoya… I… I wanted to make sure you were recovering well… Your wrist, is it still healing?"

Hibari's right wrist was wrapped in a thin, small bandage. He was involved in a battle earlier that week. _If you had not been there, Chrome…_

Chrome reached out to touch Hibari's injured wrist but he pulled away.

There was a deafening silence between them. Chrome felt her heartbeat gradually picking up speed.

Hibari pulled Chrome close and locked his lips on hers. Her lips were still wet from the rain and the contact of rainwater on Hibari's skin made him feel cold yet warm at the same time.

Hibari brushed his lips across Chrome's neck. Her skin was reacting to his touch and she felt naked.

Chrome felt her insides go numb. She felt _weak_. She felt _vulnerable_.

She felt like a part of herself had left her body and all that was left was _her_ wanting Hibari.

_Kyoya, Kyoya…. Kyoya…_

_Mukuro-sama, I really thought that he could save me._

--

_**You ask yourself; "Is this safe?"**_

_Stop._

_Just stop._

Chrome had trouble with keeping her breathing steady. Her mind was filled with incoherent thoughts blinded with Hibari's light breathing next to her. He was a light sleeper and she was trying to be as quiet as possible. She was trying to get up from the bed when she felt pressure on her right arm.

Hibari had grabbed her wrist and she felt his grip tightened.

"Kyoya…"

_Stop._

Chrome started to feel pain on her wrist as Hibari continued to tighten his grip.

"Kyoya… What are you doing? You're…"

Hibari had released Chrome's wrist.

"Just go, Chrome."

"Kyoya, I-"

_Nagi, just stop._

"_Grazie_, Kyoya."

Chrome gathered her clothes and put her dress back on. She walked out of the hotel room.

Every scene became a habit.

He tried to hold on.

_He tightens his grip_.

And when you want someone so much that you just cannot let go, you end up hurting them.

_So when can you stop?_

_--_

"_**Is anything safe anymore?"**_

_I should be able to do the illusion this time._

Chrome unlocked her ring box with the Mist ring and it released her trident with the Dying Will Mist flames surrounding it.

_Focus._

Chrome closed her eyes and focussed her energy on her trident. The bottom of the trident was tapping on the floor and suddenly, the room felt cold.

Chrome focussed on her illusionary powers. The floor gradually changed into pure ice and the walls started to transform into icicles.

_Mukuro-sama said this was easy._

Chrome felt her right leg give out and she slipped on the icy floor. The floor and walls returned to their original forms.

"Why can't I do this? Why can't I even survive my own illusions?"

Chrome felt tired. It was like everything was a challenge. All she wanted was to become stronger and improve her illusions.

What was preventing her?

What was distracting her?

_I guess I will always be chasing safety, Mukuro-sama._

_**---**_

_**AN: There will be two more chapters. I'm still working on them – Preview: more focus on the relationship (relationship?) between Mukuro and Chrome. And how that affects Chrome's relationship (again, relationship?) with Hibari. And "Safety" is definitely more Chrome-centric than my other 1896 fanfictions.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Illusions

"**Safety"**

_AN: This is a one-shot in 10 scattered parts of the complicated relationship between Amano Akira's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters, Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro; 1896 pairing. This is meant to take place in TYL! (Ten Years Later) prior to the Future Arc. Each part has a line from a drabble I wrote. Written in three chapters but they're all interconnected._

_Here is the continuation; Chapter 2._

_**You wake up, you lost your escape,**_

_**You run to the person who you think can save you,**_

_**You ask yourself; "Is this safe?"**_

"_**Is anything safe anymore?"**_

_**You got lost between your dreams and reality,**_

_**Between your illusions and disparity,**_

_**And you thought you were going to be saved,**_

_**But then, you became the saviour,**_

_**And that's when you realise you were never alone,**_

_**But you will never be safe, either.**_

**---**

_**You got lost between your dreams and reality**_

Hibari was holding Chrome close and his arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. He was breathing lightly and Chrome felt chills on her neck from the contact. Chrome tried to sleep but it proved difficult; her mind was filled with distracting thoughts and Hibari's breath touching her neck didn't make it any easier.

The last time Chrome had a good night's sleep was two nights ago, when she had a dream that Mukuro was lying by her side and his arms were around her waist.

Similar to how Hibari was holding her at that moment.

_Mukuro-sama?_

"_Mukuro-sama?"_

"_Oh, sweet Chrome; sorry, I was a bit ahead of myself holding you that way. You just looked so cute lying here next to me."_

"_Mukuro-sama, is something wrong?"_

_Mukuro's smile disappeared and began to stand up. "Why do you ask, Chrome?"_

"_Something is wrong?"_

"_Chrome, you're thinking about him even though I am reaching out to you?"_

"_No, Mukuro-sama. No."_

Chrome felt her heart race as she remembered that night. Hibari must have heard her heartbeat, the light sleeper he was, as he whispered to Chrome's ear, "What's wrong?"

Chrome replied softly, "Nothing's wrong, Kyoya. Nothing's wrong…" She turned towards Hibari with his arms still wrapped around her waist. She kissed his neck and Hibari let out a small groan. "Nothing's wrong, Kyoya. I just can't seem to get to sleep tonight, that's all."

_I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry, I lied to you. Everything's wrong._

_Everything._

"_You can tell someone that you love them; you can tell them everyday for the rest of your life how much you love them. _

_But it's not your decision to make whether they choose to believe you or not._

_Stop._

_It's never your decision to make for them to love you back._

_Just stop._

_Love – it's just a chic form of lust."_

Mukuro knew Chrome was right; something was wrong.

_--_

_**Between your illusions and disparity**_

Chrome remembered a conversation she had with Mukuro in one of their illusionary dreams.

_Mukuro was reciting a prose* for Chrome._

_"I'm sorry butterfly…_

_Now close your eyes, everything is fine;_

_Everything is perfectly refined;_

_See you in the morning light…"_

_Chrome asked, "What are you reading from, Mukuro-sama?"_

_Mukuro smiled at Chrome. She was resting her head on his lap as he lightly brushed her fringe from covering her eyes. "Kufufu… my sweet, cute Chrome. It is just something I remembered reading. I think it was a note from a Mother. She left the note to her son… He was about 6, I believe."_

"_Why did she leave the note, Mukuro-sama?"_

_Mukuro brushed his gloved hand on Chrome's cheek. "Sweet Chrome, I cannot be certain but she left that note on the bedside table next to the hospital bed. The young boy, he was sick, very sick and in pain…"_

"_How did you manage to read the note?"_

"_Because I was the one who the note was meant for."_

_Chrome woke up from the dream. Her body was freezing._

_And her body hurt._

_Suddenly, everything was a blur again and she tried to go back to sleep._

_But not back to the illusion._

_---_

_**And you thought you were going to be saved**_

"_You and I… are the same kind of person"_

Chrome remembers Mukuro's words to her before they entered into a contract of transmigration.

_Are we really the same kind of person, Mukuro-sama?_

Hibari was still asleep in the bed as Chrome was in the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and noticed her hair knot still in place. She took it off and let her hair down.

She brushed her hair and took off her eye-patch that was covering her right eye. Her silky, soft hair covered her injured eye, instead.

_Am I like you, Mukuro-sama?_

Chrome took a peek at Hibari lying on the bed and thought, _Maybe I'm more like him, Mukuro-sama_.

Hibari woke up from his sleep and noticed Chrome standing at the bathroom doorway.

"Chrome…"

Before he could answer, Chrome had her lips locked against his as she went back to their bed in another one of their hotel room visits in Italy.

Hibari returned Chrome's aggressiveness and only after a few minutes did they release one another and just lay in an embrace.

"Chrome, I'm going back to Japan tomorrow."

"I know, Kyoya, you told me earlier."

"You're going to stay here?"

"This is where I belong, Kyoya."

Hibari understood what Chrome meant. She was tied to Italy. It was not just the Vongola. There was _somebody_ else. Always.

"I know, Chrome."

"But this is the only place I feel safe, Kyoya."

_This is the only place where it's almost like Mukuro-sama's._

Hibari responded to Chrome's words with a kiss to her forehead. Her hair was still down. Her eye-patch was still removed.

But she still knew that _they were… the same kind of person_.

_**-**__--_

_**AN: *The prose that Mukuro recited from consists of some parts of the spoken dialogue from "Car Chase Terror!" by M83, one of my favourite bands and a track from one of my favourite albums from them. I modified the phrasing and added a few lines but the song basically inspired that scene.**_

_**There is one more chapter that reflects the last paragraph of the "Safety" prose.**_


End file.
